warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Will you marry me?
Transcript (At diamond city park) Wario: Extra! Extra! Somebody's getting married! Lulu: Somebody's getting married? Hey, somebody's getting married! Mona: Whoa, somebody's getting married! Orbulon: Somebody's getting married??? Ashley: Somebody's getting married! Kat and ana: Somebody's getting married! Mike: Somebody's getting maaaaaaaar... Dribble: Somebody's getting Spitz: Somebody's getting Penny crygor: Somebody's getting Fronk: Somebody's getting Mike: Riiiiieeeed! 5 Volt: That’s right (Shows a picture of 9 volt) because my son is getting married to his pretty girl Lulu: yay! He is getting married! 5 volt: lets get some invitation balloons so it can fly to the beloved couple, ready? wario’s friends: 3, 2, 1! (Lets the balloons fly up above the sky) spitz: look at them go! 5 volt: hey 9 volt, it’s that special day that you are going to get Married 9 volt: cool! (Sees lots of scenes from warioware adventures episodes, 9 volt’s the star, Just you and I, volts In romance And first date) you know natalie, right? I used to call her Lil N And N-kins, and she used to call me volty, little sunshine, pretty little sugar, 5 volt: look at my cute little boy (the next morning, at diamond city elementary, 9 volt meets natalie) 9 volt: hello Lil N! natalie: oh my goodness, volty, how did you came here? 9 Volt: I am here to have a chat after school with you natalie: about what? 9 volt: our wedding! natalie: cool! (at the hallways) Zoe: Guys, there’s something to fall in love, Hey, it’s 3pm, lets go home (song begins) Matthew: Yeah yeah Zoe: Cryin' on my pillow Lonely in my bed Then I heard a voice beside me And she softly said "Thunder is your night light "Magic is your dream" And as I held her She said, "See what I mean?" I said "Whaaaat?" She said "Ooo-ooo-ooo-wee" I said "All right!" She said "Love me, love me, love me" Matthew and Zoe: Undercover angel Midnight fantasy I never had a dream that made sweet love to me Undercover angel The answer to my prayer You made me know that there's a love for me out there Yeah, somewhere Zoe: Heavenly surrender Sweet afterglow Undercover) Givin' up my heart to you Now, angel, don't go She said, "Go find the right one "Love her and then "When you look into her eyes "You'll see me again" I said "Whaaaat?" She said "Ooo-ooo-ooo-wee" I said "All right!" She said "Love me, love me, love me" Matthew and Zoe: Undercover angel Midnight fantasy I never had a dream that made sweet love to me Undercover angel The answer to my prayer You made me know that there's a love for me out there Oh, somewhere Libby: Now you know my story And girl, if it's right I'm gonna take you in my arms And love you tonight Underneath the covers The answer lies Lookin' for my angel In your sweet lovin' eyes Zoe: She said, "Whaaat?" I said, "Ooo-oo-oo-wee" She said, "All right!" I said, "Love me, love me, love me" She said, "Whaaat?" I said, "Ooo-oo-oo-wee" She said, "All right!" I said, "Love me, love me, love me" Matthew, zoe And Libby: Undercover angel Midnight fantasy I never had a dream that made sweet love to me Undercover angel The answer to my prayer Love me, love me, love me Undercover angel Midnight fantasy I never had a dream that made sweet love to me Undercover angel The answer to my prayer You made me know that there's a love for me out there (after school) 9 volt: ok n-kins, tomorrow, is the wedding of us natalie: this is going to be a blast! 9 volt: and hey, guess what, we’re both in love 5 volt: ok 9 volt, time for you and lil N to go to sleep 9 volt: ok mum! Let’s have a propose tomorrow natalie: why i’d Love to! 18 volt: Emily, you and me will do a propose emily: cool! (the next morning) 9 Volt: where shall we propose? natalie: the train station! 9 volt: you got it! (dribbles taxi is driving) 9 volt: Well, as you always say, hey! Taxi! (The duo got on) dribble: where are you off to? natalie: you know that train station, it’s right here dribble: you betcha lovers! (At the train station) emily: i had a good time today 18 volt: So did I! natalie: phew! Everything seems to be normal for a little change 9 volt: yeah, but it’s sad the day is over, but, would you still Like to do something? natalie: um, yes 9 volt: proposing is just like tomodachi life, The Mii and the sweetheart will settle in the player's chosen location. natalie: what are the four locations? 9 volt: There’s a firework display, where The Miis will sit and watch the fireworks. A train station, in which The Miis will wait at the station, as other Miis wait with them. A amusement park, where The Miis will ride the Ferris wheel. And lastly, a fancy restaurant, Why, Because, The Miis will eat their dinner at the restaurant, as other Mii couples eat with them. Sappy music plays in the background. natalie: and what would happen? 9 volt: the Mii will propose to the sweetheart, and the sweetheart will happily accept. Then, as celebratory romantic music plays, the Mii who had proposed will cheer while any other Miis around will applaud. So, would you marry me? natalie: why, yes! I’d love to! 18 volt: (Clears throat) miss emily bitzblock, will you marry me? Emily: yes yes yes! Of course! (at the church) Wario: Welcome to the Church, please make sure were all device were silenced or turned off, today's very good event is 9 volt and natalie’s Wedding, And also 18 volt and emily’s Wedding. The angels Were happier for those guys today, Please sit for a second and the bride will arrive. (All of me Plays) [Verse 1: John Legend & Jennifer Nettles] What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in and you kicking me out You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be all right John Legend and Jennifer Nettles My head's under water but I’m breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind John Legend & Jennifer Nettles 'Cause all of me loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges both All your perfect imperfections both Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose, I’m winning Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you [Verse 2: John Legend & Jennifer Nettles, Both] How many times do I have to tell you? Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too The world is beating you down, I’m around Through every mood You're my downfall, you're my muse ''My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you John Legend & Jennifer Nettles My head's under water, but I’m breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind John Legend & Jennifer Nettles 'Cause all of me loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose, I’m winning Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you [Bridge: John Legend & Jennifer Nettles] Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts Risking it all, though it’s hard John Legend & Jennifer Nettles 'Cause all of me loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose, I’m winning Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh, of you John Legend I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh, of you (song finishes) Wario: 9 volt, do you take n, as you fell in love? As you love her, respect her, and faithful to her 9 Volt: yes, she is pretty Wario: and Natalie, do you take 9 volt, to be your pretty gamer, as you love him, respect him, and faithful to him natalie: yes, I do Wario: 18 volt, do you take your girl, as you fell in love? As you love her, respect her, and faithful to her 18 Volt: yes Wario: And Emily, do you take 18 volt, to be your hot rapper, as you love him, respect him, and faithful to him Emily: yes, I do Wario: I now pronounce you, man and wife! You may kiss the bride Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes